


To Stay With You

by thelittlefanthatcould



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Impregnation, Knight AU, Loss of Virginity, Mentions of Pregnancy, Minor Character Death, Oral Sex, Royalty AU, Tender Sex, Tenderness, Virgin Reader, but like it's no big deal, minor blood, obiwan being charming, obiwan is her knight bodyguard, reader is a princess, smut in later chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:54:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24780397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelittlefanthatcould/pseuds/thelittlefanthatcould
Summary: Knight Kenobi is tasked to keep his princess safe and deliver her to her far off fiance, but the marriage is unwanted by more then just him.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 89





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is for a friend of mine who is a Obi-Whore. You know who you are.

Sir Kenobi usually took pride in his work. Any task his King gave him he took great pleasure in performing to the best of his ability. But this task...this one gave him a heavy, daunting feeling in his gut. It certainly wasn’t the most dangerous job he had been given, but as he looked around the bright, sunny, forest beside the trail they rode down and then to the plain carriage that rocked along beside where he rode on his thoroughbred, he felt a bit depressed. The small covering on the window lifted a bit and he locked eyes with the young woman inside, waving a hand. “Please your highness, keep yourself hidden.” He warned gently. “There are bandits on this trail.” He said to the princess hidden within.

She whimpered a bit and pouted. “Sir Kenobi, we’ve been riding a full day now and it’s very stuffy in here.”

He sighed a bit and shook his head. “I’m afraid you must put up with it until we get to the town on the other side of the wood m’lady.” He chided. The young princess (y/n) was to be married, to a stranger from a neighboring kingdom no less. This left her in an understandably sour and bratty mood. Luckily Obiwan had been watching over the younger woman since he had been a squire and was used to her bouts of bad temper.

After a few moments Obiwan heard another bit of whining and sighed. “M’lady I must insist-”

“Just a moment to stretch my legs. Please? Barely a second.” (y/n) pleaded softly.

He sighed and nodded to the man driving the carriage for them to stop, getting off his own horse with a grunt. It was a bit easier without his full paladins armor, dressed as a simple mercenary for the time being. “Fine. But stay close.” He relented. He opened her door and held his hand out to her. She was dressed in a very plain and drab dress and had her hair wrapped in a light blue scarf to look like any other commoner. If asked Obiwan would have said it was easy to tell how beautiful (y/n) was compared to the masses...but he wasn’t.

She stretched a bit and looked around the temperate forest, not going more than a meter or two away as per his instruction. “How far away are we Sir Kenobi-?”

“....Just Obiwan m’lady, we mustn't draw attention.”

She gave him a look. “We are in the middle of nowhere.”

“Can’t be too careful, particularly when your safety is at risk. To answer your question however we are about a half a day out. We should reach the city by nightfall.” She nodded and walked a bit further to the treeline, smiling as she looked up to silently observe a nesting blackbird. Obiwan suddenly felt a cold chill up his back and suddenly grabbed her and pulled her close. An arrow zoomed past them and hit the horseman, and he slumped back and fell off the carriage perch. Obiwan pulled his arming sword, holding it in front of him and pushing her to the horse as he watched a vagrant pop out from the bushes to aim another arrow. He instantly rushed over and swung to disarm the archer. She glanced behind her and saw another man creeping up from the other side of the road.

“Obiwan!” She cried and he turned, parrying the sword and kicking the man in the chest.

“Get on the horse!” He snapped at the young woman and she nodded, scrambling to his steed and barely managing to climb on. He readied his sword to fight when two more men stumbled out of the woods, armed and angry. He managed to stab the archer deep in the shoulder and darted over to climb on behind her, taking off in a full gallop and leaving the other two horses with the carriage to the bandits in hopes that they wouldn’t pursue.

“My dowry was in there.” She whispered.

He sighed. “I’m aware, but your life is far more valuable (y/n).” He said right beside her ear. He barely felt her shiver and pulled her tighter against him as they rode. “Were you hurt?”

She hesitated before letting out another soft whimper. “...they killed Kit.” She said softly in reference to the carriage driver.

He nodded and gently tried to sooth her by taking her hand and rubbing his gloved thumb against the back of her hand. “....I’m sorry. He was a kind man…”

“....He didn’t have to die.”

“No. He didn’t.”

“So why-”

“Sometimes there is no why (y/n). Sometimes we can’t prevent these things.”

“...If my hand hadn’t been offered-”

“Don’t.” He warned. “....You can’t change this. You’ll be married and your kingdom won’t go to war.”

“I didn’t realize your words could be so cruel Sir Kenobi.” She said bitterly.

He sighed and rested his head for a moment on her shoulder. “My apologies. My words come from mercy, not cruelty. Concerning yourself with what ifs is a far worse fate.”

“Would you be permitted to stay with me?” She asked after a moment.

“....I can’t answer that right now. I’m sorry (y/n).” He sighed.

“I understand. I would just appreciate the only friend I’ve ever known to still be with me as I start this new life.” She said simply.

“...The only friend?” He asked.

She glanced back at him. “Oh course...are we not friends?”

He slowly smiled. “...We are. Thank you for that honor.” She settled against him, satisfied.

He looked forward, riding in silence until they hit the town late that evening. He found an inn and paid for both the rooms and board for his horse from his own coin, writing it to be compensated later. The princess did not come down for the meal served in the main hall of the inn, and he sent a maid to bring her a tray. After a quiet meal he went to his room, stopping briefly to tap at her door. “...Goodnight m’lady.” He called gently. After a moment she called out. “...Obiwan? Please come in.”


	2. Chapter 2

She wore her corset still, as well as white silk undergarments, and her unwrapped hair was a bit disheveled but in a sweet, innocent way. Obiwan looked away quickly, turning his back on the Princess and closing the door to keep her body out of view of the other patrons in the crowded inn. “My-” He choked back his words, flustered and face tinged with red under his beard. He quickly tried again. “...My lady this is most improper, you aren’t decent.” He said quietly.

He felt gentle hands on his shoulder. “...Look at me Obiwan.” She said softly.

He shook his head gently. “No. I...I should go.”

“I don’t want you to.” She urged and his eyes widened. She continued, rubbing his stiff muscles gently. “...I don’t want the first time I become intimate with someone to be with some...stranger. I understand that this is expected of me. Perhaps it is even the norm for a woman of my breeding.” (y/n) moved up and placed a gentle kiss on the nape of his neck. “I don’t care about that. I want you. A man I trust....A man I love.”

His breath started coming faster and he slowly turned, looking down at her face with gentle eyes. “...(y/n)...Are you sure?” He asked, gently holding her chin and absently running his thumb along her lower lip.

“...More sure than I’ve ever been. This is not the first time I’ve considered inviting you to my bedchambers Obiwan.” She chuckled softly.

He managed a shaky chuckle, obviously still flustered. “...To be fair, It’s not the first time i’ve hoped to be invited.” He said as his voice lowered to a soft purr. He leaned down to her. “...May I kiss you, my darling?”

She quickly nodded. “Please.”

He pushed his lips to hers without another word, still gripping her chin as he caught her in a deep, passionate kiss. Her eyes fell closed as she eagerly kissed back, clinging to him as she breathlessly tried to keep up with the significantly more skilled knight.

When he finally released her she took a few deep breaths. “I see you’ve practiced.”

“....I was always with you in mind.” He muttered and started to strip away his rough leather armor, looking over her curves hungrily, the shame he carried before fading away. “I had your name on my lips. Every. Single. Time.” He said slowly. (y/n) backed away with a coy smile, the back of her legs hitting the inn bed and he smirked, kissing her again suddenly and guiding her to sit down. He knelt in front of her and gently moved his lips to her shoulder, his hands moving behind her to deftly undo the ties on her corset. She let out a sigh of relief and he grinned. “You poor thing. Is that better?” She nodded and looked away and he quickly moved her back to look at him. “Now now. Are you not the one who invited me my dear? You should keep your attention on me.” He purred.

“You’re becoming incredibly lewd.”

“The art of making love is lewd m’lady, you find that’s often the draw of it.”

“Oh you cad!” She giggled and he smirked, pecking her lips before moving to slowly pull off her stocking, his fingers moving against her soft skin just soft enough to make her whimper. “...Obi…” She whimpered.

“What would you ask of me my darling?”

“You’re being so gentle.”

“I wouldn’t want to break you.”

“The thought that you could is strangely pleasant.”

“Oh with ease.” He smirked and started to kiss her thighs, his eyes half closed and his beard tickling her sensitive skin. He moved down, kissing behind the knee and over her calf before finally removing the stocking. He sat back and pulled his shirt off with a flourish, winking at her before moving to her other leg to repeat the process.

She started to squirm before letting out an impatient whine. “Obiwan please-”

He tutted and looked up at her. “Now don’t act spoiled. If I don’t properly work you up, I’ll hurt you, which would be dreadful on my part. After all…” He smirked cockily. “I vowed to never do harm to a lady.”

She chuckled shyly and waved a hand. “You are simply too much.” She cooed.

He smirked and gently grabbed the thin sides of her underwear and she gasped, quickly trying to look away and yet again having her face dragged back to face him. “Watch me. Take in every moment of this experience and remember it on lonely nights.” He whispered.

She slowly nodded. “...Oh my darling…” She whimpered as he dragged the underwear down and off her, slowly spreading her legs.

“You’re so gorgeous.” He whispered huskily and eagerly started his barrage of kisses to her inner thighs again, moving up painfully slow. When he finally reached her wet core he pressed a hot kiss to her slit, and she let out a raggedy gasp. He slowly licked up the wetness with a slight grin. She watched with hot cheeks and heavy whines. He moved his mouth over her clit and began to roughly suck, bringing one of her rough fingers up and teasingly circling her slit before slowly pushing into the second knuckle. She stiffened a bit and he pulled back slightly, cooing how good she was doing to sooth her. She squirmed a bit and his mouth went back to her clit, his tongue moving over her slit eagerly and making her whimper and croon. Her hand went to the top of his head and intertwined into his well kept hair and quickly mussing it. He didn’t seem to mind, letting out a soft mewl as he moved his tongue faster. Her hips began to rock slowly but he allowed it, letting out a soft growl as he pushed in a second finger and gently starting to stretch her. She let out a sudden cry as he pushed in further, and he looked up. “Look at me my love…” He whispered. “This may sting, so you must hold still…”

She nodded absently and whispered softly. “Go on….please.”

He pushed his finger in and she cried out as he pushed through her barrier. He gave his finger a gentle wiggle then pulled it out after a moment, careful to not allow her to see the small bit of blood on his fingers as he quickly wiped them on his trousers. He stood up and gently laid her down, caressing her cheek. “(y/n) you did so well. The worst is over my darling.” He said sweetly, climbing over her.

She looked up at him, breathing heavily. “Thank you Obiwan...Thank you.” She whispered. She looked him right in the eye. “I love you.”

He started then smiled widely. “I love you as well my darling (y/n). I always have and no matter what I always will.” They embraced and his sweet kiss distracted her as he pulled down his trousers and slowly stroked his hardening member. He pushed his head to her slit and his lips pushed against her forehead. “Try to relax. It’ll sting for a moment, then feel amazing.” He assured her.

She nodded softly and moved her hands behind his neck gently. “I trust you…”

“I will ensure that trust is not misplaced, my darling.” He took a deep breath himself then pushed in with a sharp thrust. She cried out and screwed her eyes shut tightly, and he quickly held her tightly. “I know, I know. I’m sorry.” He whispered. He let her take a few deep breaths before slowly moving, taking in the look of her face as it shifted from pain, to slight uncomfortableness, to pleasure. He smiled at this final stage and cooed. “Now that’s it, feels nice now doesn’t it.”

(y/n) whispered softly. “Oh god yes, it is.” Her hands clutched at his hair again and he grunted, kissing her neck sweetly before biting down gently. “Oh! C-careful-” She managed to sputter.

He grabbed her hip gently and started to speed up. “I won’t leave a mark my love.” He said gently. He was starting to become undo but bit his lip to keep composure. He would not be taking his own pleasure until he was sure she had hers first. He pumped into her at a steady pace, his grip on her hips tightening and causing her to whimper loudly. “Oh (y/n) you are so amazing...you’re everything I’ve ever wanted and more.” He whispered in her ear. “My heart will always belong to you.” As her mewls began to get louder and she started to get tighter, he suddenly brought his hand down and started to rub her clit roughly, bring her to a end faster as he knew he couldn’t last much longer.

(y/n) cried out loudly. “Obiwan!”

He paused as she did, holding back small curses as he let her come down. He started to pull out and she suddenly grabbed him. “M’lady I mustn't.”

“If my wedding night is in a few days time...Then no one will notice the exact date I start to swell with child.” His eyes went wide and before he could argue she started to rock her hips. “Please...give me a piece of you to keep.”

He groaned and pushed his forehead to hers as he started to thrust again. “Oh you are simply sinful....I shall give you this gift my love…” He panted. He looked into her eyes as he brought himself to the edge before spilling into her with a soft cry. They stayed in that position for a while, panting and gazing at the other lover in quiet, euphoric awe. After a moment Obiwan shifted and pulled out of her, kissing her softly and moving to pull her head against his chest.

She glanced up with heavy, exhausted eyes. “...I love you...I will always love you.” She said softly.

He was quiet for a moment before taking her hand with his. “I love you to (y/n). Forever.”


End file.
